Game systems allowing a game player to enjoy a game by controlling a character (player character) displayed on a game screen have been in wide use.
To allow a player to operate such a player character, direction keys, operation switches, joysticks, and/or the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as “direction keys and the like”) are provided on a main body of the game apparatus or on a controller. For example, in a game system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-317137, a player controls the action of a player character that appears in a game image (i.e., an image representing the game space) by operating the direction keys and the like at appropriate times. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-317137 discloses a soccer game apparatus in which a player designates the action of one of athlete characters by using direction keys and the like to advance the game. In the soccer game apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-317137, a map showing the entire field in an abridged manner is displayed in a bottom center region of the display area. The map shows team and opponent players in different colors, so that the game player can recognize the positioning of all player team characters and opponent characters on the entire field by looking at this map.
There are also game systems having a touch panel provided on a display screen for controlling player characters. For example, in a game system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-939, a player controls a player character appearing in a game image by touch-operating a touch panel at appropriate times. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-939 discloses a game in which a golf swing can be executed by touching and dragging a PUSH button which is displayed as a game image on a touch panel. A player character can be made to jump by being touched. In these games, as a player touches on a game image via a touch panel, a player character moves in accordance with the touched position.
In the aforementioned games disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-317137 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-939, a game image which is suited to the type of operation means is displayed. As an example, a game in which a player switches between a plurality of player characters while advancing the game may be considered. In such a game, when the game is being played by using the direction keys and the like, it is necessary to indicate which player character is to be activated through an operation of the direction keys and the like. Therefore, for example, the game disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-317137 employs a game image in which a mark is displayed at the feet of a player character which is currently controllable. On the other hand, when the game is being played by using the touch panel, touching on a player character image results in activation of the player character. Since a plurality of player character images can be activated one after another by being touched, it is unnecessary to display the aforementioned mark.
However, in the case where the game is being played by using a touch panel, if a plurality of player characters are being displayed on the screen so as to overlap one another, it may be unclear as to which character is currently controllable, or it may be impossible to control any player character that is positioned behind another character. Moreover, when one wants to designate a moving direction for a player character in the case where the game images are 3D images, it is difficult, with a touching trajectory, to accurately designate a direction in the 3D space.
The above description is only exemplary—it does not mean that it is always necessary to display a mark in a game which is played by using direction keys and the like, nor that game images in which characters are unlikely to overlap one another must be employed in any game which is played by using a touch panel. Neither does it mean that 3D images can never be provided in a game which is played by using a touch panel.
For example, even in a game which is played by using direction keys and the like, a mark indication may be unnecessary in the case where the character being controlled by the player is obvious. As for games which are played by using a touch panel, enemies which are displayed in the form of overlapping 3D images may not be problematic in a game in which enemies on the screen are to be erased by being directly touched. The enemies can simply be erased one after another by being attacked. As can be seen from such examples, it depends on the type of game and the game design as to which game images are suitable for operations via direction keys and the like and which game images are suitable for touch panel operations. There is no generalization as to which are suitable for operations via direction keys and the like, and which are suitable for touch panel operations. However, it can still be said in many cases that game images which are suitable for operations via direction keys and the like and game images which are suitable for being controlled by a touch panel are generally different.
As discussed above, game images which are suitable for operations using a touch panel and game images which are suitable for operations via direction keys and the like may exist on the same game screen. Specifically, in the case where the game apparatus is provided with a touch panel, the player executes a game program for the touch panel. She can make direct inputs to the game image, thus obtaining a comfortable operational environment. In the case where the game apparatus is provided with direction keys and the like, the player executes a game program for such operation means, and make indirect (if anything) inputs to the game images via the direction keys and the like, thus obtaining a comfortable operational environment. However, in the case where a game image which is not suitable for operations using the operation means provided for the game apparatus, the player's operational environment is greatly deteriorated, possibly making the entire game operation difficult or impossible.
Consider a case where the game apparatus is provided with both a touch panel and direction keys and the like. If a game image which is suitable only to the operation means such as direction keys or the like is displayed on this game apparatus, a comfortable operational environment cannot be obtained when using the touch panel. Consequently, it may follow that only the direction keys and the like can be used for this game, and that the touch panel is never used. On the other hand, if a game image which is suitable only for the touch panel is displayed on this game apparatus, a comfortable operational environment cannot be obtained when using the direction keys and the like; it may follow that only the touch panel can be used for this game, and that the direction keys and the like are never used. In other words, even in the case where the game apparatus is provided with both a touch panel and direction keys and the like, the operational environment in conjunction with either one of them will be degraded, so that only one of the operation means may in effect be used. Even if game images which are compatible with the operational environments for both types of operation means are somehow devised and displayed, the characteristics of each type of operation means may be partly lost.
In the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-317137, an abridged map is displayed separately from the game image which is displayed in the main display area. This game apparatus displays the abridged map separately; although the abridged map may allow the positioning of all player characters to be recognized, the player can only watch the abridged map. The player generally cannot control the player characters displayed on the abridged map. Therefore, the player is only able to control a specific player character in a game image which is displayed in the main display area, by using the operation keys and the like.
An exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation of the technology herein provides a game apparatus which is provided with a touch panel and another operation means other than the touch panel, such that game progression is realized while best utilizing the characteristics of both operation means. The technology herein further provides a storage medium having a game program stored therein which provides such features.
The exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation has the following exemplary features. The reference numerals, step numbers, and the like provided in parentheses merely illustrate correspondence with the below-described implementations for assisting in the understanding of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, and by no means limit the scope of invention.
A game apparatus (1) according to an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation displays a game image representing an operable object (P, X, It) in a game space, the operable object being controllable in response to an operation performed by a player. The game apparatus comprises a first display section (11), an input section (14), first action control means (e.g. first action controller) (S15, S304), and first display control means (e.g. first display controller) (S29, S311). The first action control means controls an action of an operable object in accordance with an operation performed on the input section. The first display control means displays, on the first display section a first game image representing at least a portion of the game space.
The game apparatus further comprises a second display section (12), a touch panel (13), second action control means (e.g. second action controller) (S18, S21, S307), and second display control means (e.g. second display controller) (S30, S312). The second display section is different from the first display section. The touch panel is provided on a surface of the second display section. The second action control means controls an action of an operable object in accordance with a touch operation performed on the touch panel. The second display control means displays on the second display section a second game image representing at least a portion of the game space, the second game image being different from the first game image. In other words, the first game image and the second game image are images of different expressions of the same game space.
The first action control means and the second action control means may control the operations of respectively different operable objects, or control the operation of the same operable object. The first display section and the second display section may be physically separate, or may be constructed from a screen which is physically a single entity but is split into two. In a presently preferred exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, a “game space” is a notion including a game field and any game object which is present on the game field. The first display section and the second display section each display at least a partial area of the game field and any game object which exists in that area.
The game apparatus may further comprise game parameter storing means (e.g. game parameter storage locations) (22), first changing means (e.g. first changing programmed logic circuitry) (S24, S52, S60, S61, S323, S324), and second changing means (e.g. second changing programmed logic circuitry) (S18, S21, S307). The game parameter storing means stores a game parameter pertaining to the game space. The first changing means changes the game parameter stored in the game parameter storing means in accordance with the action of the operable object controlled by the first action control means. The second changing means changes the game parameter stored in the game parameter storing means in accordance with the action of the operable object controlled by the second action control means. The input section detects the movement of a body part of the player (e.g., a finger, a hand, or a foot). It may be disposed so as to protrude from the surface of the housing (18) and so as to be movable, such that the input section can be moved with respect to the housing in response to the player's operation. For example, the input section may be a button-type operation switch or a joystick, although not limited thereto. The input section may be a lever-type or a rotational-type, or may be a controller which is to be operated by being stamped under the player's foot. The input section may be a game controller imitating an actual device, such as:                a steering-wheel-type controller for a racing game,        a fishing-rod-type controller for a fishing game,        a turntable-type controller for a DJ game,        a gun controller for a gun-shooting game,        a musical-instrument-type controller for a music-playing game, or a controller imitating a controlling element in a cockpit in an airplane game or a train game.        
Furthermore, the input section may be a controller of a mouse or track ball type, or may be that which detects the movement of a body part of the player (e.g., a finger, a hand, or a foot) by means of an acceleration sensor, a gyro-sensor, an infrared sensor, or the like.
The first display control means displays on the first display section, a first game image representing at least a portion of the game space generated based on the game parameter. The second display control means displays on the second display section a second game image representing at least a portion of the game space generated based on the game parameter. The game parameters stored in the game parameter storing means may be parameters pertaining to game objects (e.g., position data of athlete objects and a ball object in the game field as described later), or may be parameters pertaining to the game field.
In one example, the second game image displayed on the second display section is an image selected from the group consisting of:                a game image which is a 2D expression of the game space as -viewed in plan from above;        an image representing a portion of the game space broader than and encompassing the first game image displayed on the first display section; and        an image representing the entire game space.        
In another example, the first game image displayed on the first display section is an image at least containing an image representing the operable object whose action is controlled by the first action control means, and the second game image displayed on the second display section is an image at least containing an image representing the operable object whose action is controlled by the second action control means.
The game space may comprise a plurality of operable objects. In this case, the game apparatus further comprises first operable object selection means (e.g. first operable object selector) (S12) and second operable object selection means (e.g. second operable object selector) (S82). The first operable object selection means selects at least one of the plurality of operable objects as a first operable object, the selection being made automatically or by the player. The second operable object selection means selects at least one of the plurality of operable objects as a second operable object, the selection being made in accordance with coordinates obtained from the touch operation. The first action control means controls an action of the first operable object. The second action control means controls an action of the second operable object.
Which one of the plurality of operable objects should become a first operable object to be controlled by means of the input section, and which one of the plurality of operable objects should become a second operable object to be controlled by means of the touch panel, may be set depending on the characteristics of the input section and the touch panel. The operational characteristics of the input section, for example direction keys, operation switches, etc. may be an operation which is widely adopted in commonly-used game apparatuses, so that the player can freely activate an operable object by using the input section in conventional ways. However, basically, in one exemplary illustrative non-limiting arrangement, an operation using the input section can only control a single operable object (first operable object). On the other hand, an input to the touch panel can be made as if directly touching the game space in a second game image which is displayed through the touch panel, so that an intuitive, simple, and rapid operation can be performed. Since the operation is simple, it is possible to issue instructions to a plurality of operable objects (second operable objects) in a short period of time. However, since an operational instruction is given by touching a game image, it is generally undesirable in some exemplary arrangements for a plurality of targets of control to be displayed so as to overlay one another in the second game image.
By taking into consideration the aforementioned characteristics, an object (e.g., a main object) which it is important to be able to be freely controllable by the player may be set as an object to be controlled by means of the input section Objects (e.g., sub-objects) which might as well be roughly controllable by the player may be set as objects to be controlled by means of the touch panel. In the case where the object which it is important to be able to be freely controllable by the player varies depending on the game situation, the object which is controllable by means of the input section may be made changeable depending on the game situation. It may be ensured that a plurality of operable objects act in accordance with the player's intention by, while controlling one operable object by means of the input section, giving instructions to the other operable objects by means of the touch panel.
The second action control means may comprise continuous action control means (e.g. continuous action control programmed logic circuitry) (S158, S171 to S177, S181 to S186, S308). After a touch operation is performed on the touch panel, the continuous action control means controls the second operable object to continuously perform an action which is in accordance with the touch operation. Moreover, the game apparatus may further comprise control selection means (e.g. control selector) (S53 to S56). If the second operable object which is acting under the control of the continuous action control means is selected as the first operable object by the first operable object selection means during the action thereof, the control selection means ensures that the first operable object is controlled to act by the continuous action control means while no operation is performed on the input section. The first operable object is controlled to act by the first action control means if an operation is performed on the input section.
The game apparatus may further comprise corresponding trajectory calculation means (e.g. corresponding trajectory calculation programmed logic circuitry) (S78 to S81) and moving direction determination means (e.g. moving direction determination programmed logic circuitry) (S143, S145). In response to an input trajectory obtained from the touch operation performed on the touch panel, the corresponding trajectory calculation means calculates a corresponding trajectory in the game space so as to correspond to the input trajectory. The moving direction determination means determines a moving direction for the second operable object in the game space in accordance with the corresponding trajectory calculated by the corresponding trajectory calculation means. In this case, the continuous action control means controls the second operable object to continuously perform an action of moving in a moving direction determined by the moving direction determination means. For instance, as a first example of the moving direction determination means, a direction along a corresponding trajectory may be determined as a moving direction (H, I) for the second operable object. As a second example of the moving direction determination means, a direction approaching the corresponding trajectory may be determined as a moving direction (a direction approaching K) for the second operable object. In this case, the continuous action control means may control a plurality of second operable objects to continuously perform an action of simultaneously moving in the moving direction determined by the moving direction determination means.
The second display control means may comprise trajectory display control means (S209 to S211) for displaying, in the second game image, the corresponding trajectory calculated by the corresponding trajectory calculation means. Furthermore, the game apparatus may further comprise movable trajectory setting means (S91, S96). When a touch operation is performed on the touch panel so as to touch on the corresponding trajectory displayed in the second game image, the movable trajectory setting means sets the corresponding trajectory as a movable trajectory. In this case, the corresponding trajectory calculation means comprises corresponding trajectory calculation means (S73) for calculating a new corresponding trajectory by moving the movable trajectory set by the movable trajectory selection means within the game space in accordance with a touch operation performed on the touch panel. The moving direction determination means extemporaneously determines a moving direction for the second operable object in the game space in accordance with the new corresponding trajectory calculated by the corresponding trajectory calculation means.
The game apparatus may further comprise corresponding coordinates calculation means (S331). In response to input coordinates obtained from the touch operation performed on the touch panel, the corresponding coordinates calculation means calculates corresponding coordinates in the game space so as to correspond to the input coordinates. In this case, the continuous action control means controls the second operable object to move toward the corresponding coordinates calculated by the corresponding coordinates calculation means.
The game apparatus may further comprise automatic action control means (e.g. automatic action control programmed logic circuitry) (S159) and control selection means (e.g. control selection programmed logic circuitry) (S151 to S154, S156). The automatic action control means automatically controls the action of the operable object according to predetermined rules. The control selection means ensures that the second operable object is controlled to act by the automatic action control means while no touch operation is performed on the touch panel and that the second operable object is controlled to act by the second action control means if a touch operation is performed on the touch panel.
The game space may comprise a plurality of operable objects. In this case, the game apparatus further comprises first operable object selection means (S12) and second operable object selection means (S82). The first operable object selection means selects one of the plurality of operable objects as a first operable object. The second operable object selection means selects at least one of the plurality of operable objects, excluding the first operable object, as a second operable object. The first action control means controls an action of the first operable object. The second action control means controls an action of the second operable object. For example, the first operable object is controlled to act by the first action control means in accordance with an operation performed on the input section, and is not controlled to act by the second action control means in accordance with an operation performed on the touch panel.
The game apparatus may further comprise corresponding coordinates calculation means (S77). In response to input coordinates obtained from the touch operation performed on the touch panel, the corresponding coordinates calculation means calculates corresponding coordinates in the game space so as to correspond to the input coordinates. In this case, the second display control means displays an enlarged version of the second game image on the second display section, the enlarged version being enlarged around a central point represented by the corresponding coordinates calculated by the corresponding coordinates calculation means.
A game program stored in a storage medium according to presently preferred exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations is to be executed by a computer in a game apparatus. The storage medium may include:                a first display section and a second display section each for displaying a game image representing an operable object in a game space, the operable object being controllable in response to an operation performed by a player;        a touch panel provided on a surface of the second display section;        an input section which does not comprise a touch panel; and        a storage section.        
The game program stored in the storage medium causes the computer to function as first action control means and first display control means. The first action control means controls an action of an operable object in accordance with an operation performed on the input section. The first display control means displays on the first display section a first game image representing at least a portion of the game space. The game program stored in the storage medium causes the computer to function further as second action control means and second display control means. The second action control means controls an action of an operable object in accordance with a touch operation performed on the touch panel. The second display control means displays on the second display section a second game image representing at least a portion of the game space, the second game image being different from the first game image.
The game program may cause the computer to function further as game parameter storing means and first changing means. The game parameter storing means stores a game parameter pertaining to the game space to the storage section. The first changing means changes the game parameter stored in the storage section in accordance with action of the operable object controlled by the first action control means. The second changing means changes the game parameter stored in the storage section in accordance with action of the operable object controlled by the second action control means. The first display control means displays on the first display section the first game image representing at least a portion of the game space and being generated based on the game parameter. The second display control means displays on the second display section the second game image representing at least a portion of the game space and being generated based on the game parameter.
In one example, the second game image displayed on the second display section is an image selected from the group consisting of: a game image which is a 2D expression of the game space as plan-viewed from above; an image representing a portion of the game space broader than and encompassing the first game image displayed on the first display section; and an image representing the entire game space. In another example, the first game image displayed on the first display section is an image at least containing an image representing the operable object whose action is controlled by the first action control means, and the second game image displayed on the second display section is an image at least containing an image representing the operable object whose action is controlled by the second action control means.
The game space may comprise a plurality of operable objects. In this case, the game program stored in the storage medium causes the computer to function further as first operable object selection means and second operable object selection means. The first operable object selection means selects at least one of the plurality of operable objects as a first operable object, the selection being made automatically or by the player. The second operable object selection means selects at least one of the plurality of operable objects as a second operable object, the selection being made in accordance with coordinates obtained from the touch operation. The first action control means controls an action of the first operable object. The second action control means controls an action of the second operable object.
The second action control means may comprise continuous action control means. After the touch operation is performed on the touch panel, continuous action control means controls the second operable object to continuously perform an action which is in accordance with the touch operation. The game program may cause the computer to function further as control selection means. If the second operable object which is acting under the control of the continuous action control means is selected as the first operable object by the first operable object selection means during the action thereof, the control selection means ensures that the first operable object is controlled to act by the continuous action control means while no operation is performed on the input section and that the first operable object is controlled to act by the first action control means if an operation is performed on the input section.
The game program may cause the computer to function further as corresponding trajectory calculation means and moving direction determination means. In response to an input trajectory obtained from the touch operation performed on the touch panel, the corresponding trajectory calculation means calculates a corresponding trajectory in the game space so as to correspond to the input trajectory. The moving direction determination means determines a moving direction for the second operable object in the game space in accordance with the corresponding trajectory calculated by the corresponding trajectory calculation means. The continuous action control means controls the second operable object to continuously perform an action of moving in the moving direction determined by the moving direction determination means. In this case, the continuous action control means may control a plurality of second operable objects to continuously perform an action of simultaneously moving in the moving direction determined by the moving direction determination means.
The second display control means may comprise trajectory display control means for displaying, in the second game image, the corresponding trajectory calculated by the corresponding trajectory calculation means. The game program may cause the computer to function further as movable trajectory setting means. When a touch operation is performed on the touch panel so as to touch on the corresponding trajectory displayed in the second game image, the movable trajectory setting means sets the corresponding trajectory as a movable trajectory. In this case, the corresponding trajectory calculation means comprises corresponding trajectory calculation means for calculating a new corresponding trajectory by moving the movable trajectory set by the movable trajectory selection means within the game space in accordance with a touch operation performed on the touch panel. The moving direction determination means extemporaneously determines a moving direction for the second operable object in the game space in accordance with the new corresponding trajectory calculated by the corresponding trajectory calculation means.
The game program may cause the computer to function further as corresponding coordinates calculation means. In response to input coordinates obtained from the touch operation performed on the touch panel, the corresponding coordinates calculation means calculates corresponding coordinates in the game space so as to correspond to the input coordinates. In this case, the continuous action control means controls the second operable object to move toward the corresponding coordinates calculated by the corresponding coordinates calculation means.
The game program may cause the computer to function further as automatic action control means and control selection means. The automatic action control means automatically controls the action of the operable object according to predetermined rules. The control selection means ensures that the second operable object is controlled to act by the automatic action control means while no touch operation is performed on the touch panel and that the second operable object is controlled to act by the second action control means if a touch operation is performed on the touch panel.
The game space may comprise a plurality of operable objects. In this case, the game program causes the computer to function further as first operable object selection means and second operable object selection means. The first operable object selection means selects one of the plurality of operable objects as a first operable object. The second operable object selection means selects at least one of the plurality of operable objects, excluding the first operable object, as a second operable object. The first action control means controls an action of the first operable object. The second action control means controls an action of the second operable object. For example, the first operable object is controlled to act by the first action control means in accordance with an operation performed on the input section, and is not controlled to act by the second action control means in accordance with an operation performed on the touch panel.
The game program may cause the computer to function further as corresponding coordinates calculation means. In response to input coordinates obtained from the touch operation performed on the touch panel, the corresponding coordinates calculation means calculates corresponding coordinates in the game space so as to correspond to the input coordinates. In this case, the second display control means displays an enlarged version of the second game image on the second display section, the enlarged version being enlarged around a central point represented by the corresponding coordinates calculated by the corresponding coordinates calculation means.
In accordance with the game apparatus of presently preferred exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations, an input section and a touch panel are comprised, and two display sections are comprised. Therefore, by displaying a game image which is suited to an operation by means of the input section on one of the display sections, while displaying a game image which is suited to an operation by means of the touch panel on the other display section, it becomes possible to reconcile input section operations and touch panel operations, such that a game which utilizes the characteristics of both operation means can be provided. Since the first game image and the second game image are different images, such that a plurality of images representing a single game space are simultaneously displayed, the player is required to play the game while watching the game space from a plurality of perspectives, whereby the complexity and fun of the game are enhanced. Since the game space can be simultaneously watched from a plurality of perspectives, a more proper judgment of the situation in the game space can be made, thus making it easier to perform appropriate game operations. Furthermore, since the actions of operable objects are controlled by means of the input section and the touch panel, the operable objects being displayed in game images, the player can experience the fun of exploiting input section operations and touch panel operations, while watching the one image or the other image depending on the situation, to appropriately change the situation in the game space for making favorable advancements of the game. In the second game image, the operable objects are displayed together with the game image so as to enable an intuitive, simple, and rapid operation using the touch panel. Therefore, an operation can be performed in parallel to an input section operation.
In the case where a 2D expression of the second game image representing the game space as plan-viewed from above is provided and the action of an operable object is controlled on the basis of a touch-operated point, an instruction for the action to be made by the operable object can be easily given. This makes for the reconciliation of input section operations and touch panel operations.
In the case where the first operable object which is controllable by means of the input section and the second operable object which is controllable by means of the touch panel are different from each other, it is possible to control an operable object by means of the input section and concurrently control another operable object by means of the touch panel. Thus, the player can concurrently control two or more operable objects, whereby a highly strategic game which involves a variety of operations can be provided. By using two characteristic types of operation means, i.e., the input section and the touch panel, and displaying images which are respectively suitable for them, it becomes possible to allow the operable objects to make various actions and thus advance the game in a strategic manner.
In the case where a continuous action control means is comprised, the second operable object continues to make an action after a touch operation has been performed. As a result, the need to make frequent touch operations is eliminated, and the controlling of the first operable object by means of the input section and the controlling of the second operable object by means of the touch panel can be reconciled, so that the game operation can be prevented from becoming too complex or difficult.
In the case where a control selection means is comprised, priority is given to an operation using the input section even while the second operable object is making a continuous action. Thus, an appropriate controlling of the object can be performed by switching to the more-flexible input section operations.
In the case where a corresponding trajectory calculation means and a moving direction determination means are comprised, the second operable object makes an action in accordance with an input trajectory on the touch panel. Thus, the operation is facilitated, and little time is required for the controlling of a single second operable object. Therefore, even in the presence of a plurality of second operable objects, the player can adequately perform operations for all of the objects. Since the second operable object automatically moves in accordance with the touching trajectory, and moves during a certain period of time after the touch operation is performed, it is possible for the player to control the first operable object or another second operable object while the second operable object is moving to follow the trajectory. Thus, the game operation can be prevented from becoming too complex or difficult.
In the case where the continuous action control means continuously causes a plurality of second operable objects to make an action of simultaneously moving in the moving direction as determined by the moving direction determination means, it becomes possible to collectively control a plurality of second operable objects in accordance with a touching trajectory. As a result, a plurality of second operable objects can be caused to make a collective action, concurrently with the controlling of the first operable object by means of the input section, thereby making it possible to allow the plurality of player objects to make various actions for advancing the game.
In the case where a corresponding trajectory is displayed in the second game image, it becomes clear how the second operable object will move, which facilitates the strategy-making in the game. Once a touching trajectory has been drawn, the trajectory itself can be moved to cause a collective movement of a plurality of second operable objects, thus enabling various movements of a plurality of player objects through simple operations. For example, in a soccer game or the like, a defense line can be easily set for realizing a strategic defense, or an offside trap can be easily plotted.
In the case where a corresponding coordinates calculation means is comprised, the second operable object automatically moves once a destination is designated. As a result, the need to make frequent touch operations is eliminated, and reconciliation with the controlling of the first operable object and reconciliation with the controlling of a plurality of second operable objects can be realized. Thus, the game operation can be prevented from becoming too complex or difficult.
In the case where an automatic action control means and a control selection means are comprised, the second operable object acts automatically, but the player can still alter its acting principles. In other words, the player can give a degree of instructions concerning the action of the second operable object while controlling the first operable object. Thus, the player can advance the game while appropriately controlling the plurality of operable objects.
In the case where the second display control means displays an enlarged version of the second game image, a predetermined area of the game space can be enlarged to facilitate the controlling of the action of the second operable object by means of the touch operation. Since it is possible to designate a position for enlargement through a touch operation, an enlargement can be performed according to the player's need.
In the case where the second operable object is within a predetermined range from the touch-operated coordinates and is the closest one to the touch-operated coordinates, it becomes possible to perform an action control even if the second operable object is not accurately touched upon, as long as its neighborhood is touched. As a result, a fast and easy touch operation can be performed.
In accordance with a game program stored in a storage medium according to presently preferred exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations, the game program stored in the storage medium can be executed by a computer in the game apparatus, whereby effects similar to those attained by the aforementioned game apparatus can be obtained.